Back To Our Future
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. Blaine has taken over the Glee Club, and this year, he's excited, because his own child (and the children of all of his High School friends) are ready and able to audition. The question remains: Are they as talented as their parents? Yes, it's another New Directions Kids take over the Glee Club story. But this time PARENTAL CRACKSHIPS ABOUND! Apps are now closed.
1. The Background

**AN: I was going to write a prologue, but you know what? I wrote over 2000 words of background. I think that counts as a story!**

**I cancelled my Pitch Perfect story because I couldn't get enough guy characters. So, let that be a lesson. SEND ME GUYS IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO FORWARD.**

**Another important note is that there will be no songs in this story other than auditions and assignments. No singing about their feelings! I just find that it's easier to write that way. So, without further ado, the parental ships! Read and choose wisely!**

****Update: May 9th 2013: APPS ARE NOW CLOSED. Thank you to everyone who submitted! Chapter one will be up in less than 24 hours!**

PAIRINGS:

**Rachel and Artie Abrams** – Rachel got the role of her dreams, Fanny Brice! Or, at least her understudy. However, landing the role of the understudy meant she did get to play her a few times, and it definitely helped with future auditions. It started with Joanna in the touring production of Sweeny Todd, leading her all the way to landing the role of Nessa in the movie production of Wicked, which was directed by a fresh out of film school award winning student, Arthur Abrams. Yes, the two were reunited, and as old friends, they spend an awful lot of time together when she wasn't filming….and even when the filming was finished. Rachel picked up a few reoccurring role on television and Artie continued to direct. The two were never even confirmed to be dating until he popped the question. After three years of marriage, Rachel became pregnant. Deciding she didn't want to be a show biz mom, they moved back to Lima to where Rachel is a stay at home mom and part time vocal coach (she gives kids lessons in her piano room) and Artie still directs. **[One Kid – Xavier Lucas Abrams]**

**Blaine and David Karofsky** – Blaine proposed to Kurt, and he said "Yes!" unfortunately, when Blaine got into a prestigious music school in Boston at the same time that Kurt landed an ensemble role in an LA production Chicago, the distance between them made them call off the wedding. Slowly, the two drifted apart. While studying at Berklee, Blaine ran into Dave one day. Turns out, he got into Boston college on a football scholarship. The two bonded and eventually became very good friends. Then one night, after a wild party…they did it. The next morning, they decided that maybe they should try dating. They were married three years later, and adopted a child the following year. They moved back to Lima after graduating, both working at McKinely, Blaine as the music teacher and Dave as the football coach. **[One Kid via adoption – Morgin Ariana Anderson-Karofsky]**

**Santana Lopez and Cassandra July** – After moving to New York, Santana spent a lot of time at various NYADA showcases, for Kurt and Rachel's sakes. Becoming suspicious of why this girl was always around, Cassandra confronted her one night. The two snarky women began a sass-off for the ages. The more the two saw of each other, the more tension was built, until one day, they both just lost control of themselves. Cassandra liked dating a younger woman because it made her feel powerful, and Santana liked dating an older woman because it made her feel both rebellious and because Cassandra had a lot of "experience". The two were never married, but live together in a domestic partnership. After six years of dating they had a child via surrogacy (Santana and a male of your choice). They're just moving to Lima this year, as Cassandra got offered to be the new coach of the Cheerios and Santana works entirely online. **[One kid - Mikael Angela Lopez]**

**Kurt and Rory Hummel-Flannigan** – Rory was very young when he came to America, so it wasn't until his senior year in high school back in Ireland did he discover his attraction to males. When Kurt got a role on West End playing Demetrius in A Midsummer's Nights Dream (and plastered the news all over his Facebook) Rory decided to go see him. The two went out for a drink and hit it off. They got married four years later. Two years after, they adopted a child. Rory was a stay at home Dad while Kurt built a name for himself in West End. They're just moving back to Lima this year, where Kurt will begin to pen his first musical (based off his life) and Rory has agreed to help out in the tire shop.** [One kid via apoption – Alicia Lisette "Alice" Hummel-Flannigan]**

**Brittany and Brody Weston** –After somehow achieving a PhD in Philosophy, Brittany left immediately left MIT to go to New York and find Santana. Unfortunately, she found Santana in a loving relationship with Cassandra July. Heartbroken, she called the number that she thought was Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Unfortunately, it was an old number, and Brody picked up. He felt sorry for what happened to Brittany, and offered to take her out for dinner. The two were married within a year. They moved to Lima where Brittany taught Philosophy at the University of Ohio, and Brody taught music at Lima Community College. A few years later, Brittany left teaching on maternity leave. They still live in Lima to this day. **[One kid – Jason Bradley Weston]**

**Lauren and Sam Evans** –Sam did manage to get into University of Ohio, and with his Bachelor of Fine Arts, he eventually secured his dream job: A comic book artist of DC Comics. At one of the many mixers he attended, he ran into a familiar face, that of one Lauren Zizes, who, as it turns out, had a PR job also within the company. The two started off as friends, and as the years went by, they started to date. They weren't married a full year before Lauren was pregnant. They soon moved back to Lima (Sam assuring her that he can draw anywhere) and Lauren taking a job as manager of BreadStiX once the baby was old enough to start school.** [One Kid – Lucy Avery Evans]**

**Sugar and Finn Hudson** –In his second year of working on his teaching degree, Finn ran into a familiar face in his economics course – one Sugar Motta. As it turns out, she was there to get a business degree. And while she originally started dating his roommate, his affection for her was undoubtedly growing by the day. When she broke up with him, she sought condolence in Finn, one thing led to another and they were married three years later. Finn tried to get a teaching job but none were available in his field but as luck would have it, Burt needed someone to run the tire shop, so Finn took over happily, while Sugar is now the manager of Sheets and Things. The two eventually had a baby, and Finn took time off to care for it until they were old enough for school. **[One Kid – Christopher Allen "Chris" Hudson]**

**Tina and Noah Puckerman** – Just as Tina graduated NYADA, she got a call to be the best friend in a chick flick. As it turns out, this chick flick happened to be the Notebook of this generation. Soon, she was being sent scripts almost daily. One day, while eyeing them, one caught her eye, as it was written by Noah Puckerman. Surprisingly, it was actually really good. She got the part and dug up his number and called him. Before long, the two began to date. And though they hadn't realized it, they needed each other. Tina made him buckle down and take things more seriously, and Puck made her a little less high maintenance. The two married and had a kid two years later. After her preganancy, Tina starred on a TV show that ran for nine seasons, while Puck continued to write. The two could now live comfortably and they moved back home to Lima this year so their child could meet their cousin. Both Tina and Puck stay at home, Tina not working and Puck still writing. **[One Kid – Emily Puckerman]**

**Mercedes and Joe Hart** –After High School, Joe began backpacking across the country to do a little soul searching, and he ended up in LA, where he ran into Mercedes, who was still doing back up singing, but now for a more mainstream label. He two hit it off as friends, and one day, Mercedes was asked to tour with one of the labels artists as a backup singer. When their guitarist quit, Mercedes knew just the man for the job. The two spent two years touring together, and somewhere along the way, they fell in love. Once the tour was over, Joe proposed. They were married a year later, and soon Mercedes fell pregnant. The two moved back to Lima when tier child turned 5. Mercedes teaches Music at the University of Ohio and Joe is a youth minister. **[One Kid – Annaleise Hart]**

**Marley and Mike Chang** –Marley Rose did what everyone expected of her after high school….sort of. She went to New York to study….psychology. After talking to someone about her eating disorder, she decided that she wanted to be there for other teens who might be going through similar or other difficult things. On a chance encounter, she decided to go see a Joffrey show, where lo and behold, she ran back into Mike Chang. She waited for him after the show, and the two went out for coffee. The coffee meet ups became a regular thing, and before they knew it, they feel in love. They dated for a long time before getting married, and the two had a child only a year later. They moved back to Lima three years ago when Marely's mom passed away. Marley currently works at a private psychology clinic while Mike assumes the role of stay home dad. **[One Kid – Micheal Robert "Rob" Chang III]**

**Quinn and Jake Puckerman** – A lot of the new directions thought that Quinn would end up a Puckerman. Just none of them thought it would be through Jake Puckerman. Quinn did become an actress, just not a very successful one. She ended her acting career back where it all began – in Lima. She was cast in a community theatre production of Romeo and Juliet as the titular character. Jake ended up not going to college, but got a job at BreadstiX where he worked hard enough that he was promoted to Assistant Manager. He went to see the production and met her after the show. They were married within the year. They waited a long time to have kids, because Quinn never quite could find a steady job. Eventually, she turned to waitressing, and they had enough to get by. She left shortly for maternity leave, but was right back it and was soon offered a better paying job as a hostess **[One Kid – Vincent Charles Puckerman]**

**Unique and Ryder Lynn** – The one that threw everyone for a spin, these two actually started dating in their senior year, and they went the distance, marrying ten years later. Within that time, Unique underwent surgery and officially became a woman biologically. They had to wait a while until she was able to conceive, but they did birth a happy healthy baby. Ryder works with disabled children and Unique is motivational speaker **[One Kid – James Lionel "Jim" Lynn]**

**Kitty and Hunter Clarington** – A match made in Heaven, really. In their senior year of high school, the two both tried to seduce the other to obtain setlist secrets. It worked a little too well. They went to the same university, and came back to Lima, married with a heavily pregnant Kitty. Kitty is currently the assistant manager at Sheets and things while Hunter teaches English at Dalton. **[One Kid – Thomas Jacob "Tommy" Clarington]**

**Holly and Will Schueste**r – No matter how many times Will and Emma tried to get back together, it always fell through. And when a full time teaching position opened up at McKinley, his chemistry with Holly was undeniable. The two wed after dating for two years, and had a child the same year. Will is currently the principal of McKinley, while Holly teaches Math. **[One Kid – Junette Anabelle "June" Schuester]**

**Emma and David Martinez** – There is something sexy about a man who can speak another language. When Will and Holly hit it off like they did, Emma had a difficult time dealing with it. She had such a difficult time dealing with it that she may have had a little too much to drink at the staff Christmas party…and she fell pregnant. Surprisingly, David was very supportive and told her that he'd help raise the baby, and the two fell in love during the process. The two were wed once their child was three years old. They both currently have their same jobs as before, Emma the school guidance councilor and David teaching Spanish. **[One Kid – Linda Joanna Martinez]**

**AN: And now, the form!**

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Age:

Gender:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Parents:

Appearance:

Style (include at least one example, included accessories):

Relationship with family:

History (anything important that's made them who they are today):

Personality (detailed, please. The longer this is, the more likely I'll chose your character):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Flaws:

Quirks:

Fears:

Favorite Meal:

Favorite Movie:

Least Favorite Meal:

Least Favorite Movie:

Dreams/Goals:

Biggest insecurity:

Favorite Type of Music:

Vocal Range:

Why they want to join Glee:

Kinds of people they'd be friends with:

Their current feelings toward having a relationship:

A Random Quote (so I can get to know that character better):

What type of character you'd like for their love interest:

Anything else important:

**Okay guys, PLEASE only send me characters via PM and PLEASE make the SUBJECT LINE the name of your character(s). Thanks in advance and I look forward to seeing your characters!**

**PS: This will sort of be on a first come/first served basis. The first person who sends me a quality app for that parental pairing that I feel I can write will claim the slot.**


	2. I'm Getting Ready

School had been in session for about a month now, and in her senior year, Junette Schuester was sure that today would be the day the stars aligned for her. Today was the day Glee club started back up, and she was sure that she was going to get the lead. (And as an added bonus, the super sweet and super cute Tommy Clarington was a shoe in for male lead.) She brushed out her long red hair, deciding a simple silver headband was the way to go, completing her look of a blue sundress, a black shrug and simple black flats. She carefully put in her good look charms: small diamond earrings she'd received from her parents for her 16th birthday, when she heard her mother call "June? Are you ready to go?"

"Almost!" the girl cried from the vanity in her room. "Just give me ten more minutes, tops!" The girl only needed five to do her makeup and spritz a little perfume.

"Ooh, someone looks good." Holly commented as her daughter made her way down the stairs.

Junette rolled her eyes and replied "Glee club, Mom. You knew it was today!"

"Was it?" she asked in fake shock.

"Girls, enough with the gossip." Will chided, "We've got places to go, people to see…"

"Like all the cute freshman boys?" Holly joked.

June laughed alongside her mother and the added "Besides, we were only talking about glee club."

Will couldn't help but smile at the term. Yes, he had given up the club to become principal some time ago, but he still saw the positive effect it had on the kids in the club to this day. "Just remember June," he then started, his voice cautionary, "It's not the end of the world if you don't get the lead."

The redhead rolled her eyes and smiled as she said "Dad, I'm going to get the lead."

Anyone in the glee club could tell you that June was a shoe in for the job. After all, she was the only senior who'd been there since day one of freshman year, and there was no denying just how talented and charismatic she was. Sure, she may not have had the best range, but she sounded like a Disney Princess, and she took what she was given and she belted her way into stardom (or, semi-stardom, as she had a duet at last year's nationals that many of the other competitors applauded her for.)

"Just…don't be too sad if it doesn't happen, okay?" Will tried.

* * *

Jim Lynn absolutely hated his name. Of course, James Lynn sounded better, but he wasn't a James. James were all serious. He was a Jim. He was fun and youthful and fabulous. Combing his hair for what felt like the fiftieth time, he pondered what this year's glee club would be like. He was now a junior, and that meant he was almost guaranteed at least a duet at one of the competitions. But he knew he was a fantastic singer and dancer. He was going for another important title. More than anything, he wanted to be chosen as this year's fashion designer. He knew he was a shoe in for lead next year, so if he had the fashion background (and he knew that he had the fashion know-how) he'd be that much closer to getting into NYADA. Throwing on a yellow scarf, he made his way downstairs.

"Jim!" Ryder called to his son. "Would you eat something before you leave please?"

Jim rolled his eyes "Dad, I'll grab something on the way."

Ryder eyed his son "No, you'll eat something now."

"Fine!" Jim moaned as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table. "And I promise I'll eat more after my glee reaudition. You know how nervous I get." That was something new since Will left the club. Every year, each member had to reaudition. It was the only fair way to make sure that the people who were auditioning for the first time had a fair chance of getting in, as there was a new rule passed that each team had to have fifteen members – no more and no less. (It was to make it fair to all teams).

"Just do that song you and June always sing at that Karaoke Bar!" Ryder suggested.

Jim rolled his eyes "Dad, Cher Lyod is hardly appropriate when June and Tommy are belting Broadway classics."

Ryder couldn't help but laugh. "You know I got into Glee club by singing Foreigner, right?"

"Times have changed, Dad." Jim said simply.

"Just, do something fun. Something you're comfortable with." Ryder offered.

Jim nodded "Okay, but I really have to go now. See you this afternoon!" he called as he left for his car.

* * *

With a tie of a bow, Morgin's outfit was ready. She was a fun and funky girl, with a fun and funky sense of fashion. Today's outfit consisted of white pants with a blue floral pattern, a blue sweater with white stars on it, blue shoes with rhinestone studded toes, and of course, her blue pin up hair wrap. She knew her Glee audition would be today and she knew she had to absolutely shine. Of course, she also knew that June Schuester was going to be there, and the two would constantly be trying to outshine each other. Not that she didn't like her! In fact, the two were actually friends, but Morgin knew that to June, everything was a competition.

So, to help sharpen her competitive edge, she went down stairs and sat at her piano. She knew that she had her song absolutely memorized, but she wanted to be sure. As her fingers graced the keys, Blaine walked in and watched. When she had finished, she was a little startled to hear the applause. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You're fantastic, you know that?" Blaine asked her amicably.

The girl smile but rolled her eyes "You're just saying that because you love me."

"No, I really mean it!" he insisted. "You are going to knock that glee audition out of the park!"

She smirked and went over to hug him as she said "Well, I think I have a bit of an unfair advantage."

"Hey. I'm going to audition you like any other kid. So do your best!" he teased

It was at that moment that Dave walked in and said "I hate to break up the love fest, but we have to get to school."

Both Blaine and Morgin laughed as they followed him out to the car.

* * *

Jason Weston groaned as he pulled himself out of the shower and made his way over to brush his teeth. He had a difficult time even looking at himself in the mirror to comb his hair. No, not because he didn't know he was handsome, which he knew he was, but because he was ashamed of the social suicide he'd have to endure today. One of his practical jokes or snide remarks (he had made so many now that he'd lost track of which punishment went with which) had landed him in an difficult choice. Either go to juvie (as his many infractions were adding up rather quickly) or join glee club (Because, of course, Principal Schuester thought that joining Glee would automatically solve all of your problems). Knowing that if he ended up in juvie, he'd never hear the end of it from his Dad, he signed up to audition for Glee.

Of course, the brilliant idea had entered his head from the beginning – Audition, purposefully flop it- and be on his merry way – but unfortunately the Principal was one step ahead of him. He told him he'd be sitting in on the auditions to make sure he actually showed up and that he actually tried "I knew your mother." He had told him "And while I didn't know your Dad, I know he got into NYADA. I know you have the potential to be great at music, and if I don't see you trying…" the principal had left the threat open ended, but Jason knew what the result would be.

Sighing, he went back into his room, and threw on a nicer pair of jeans, a red t-shirt and one of his nicer leather jackets. "Well." He said to himself "At least I look hot. Like that's new." Throwing on a pair of red Nikes, he grabbed his car keys and was off for the day.

* * *

The whole house heard it when Alice got up. "You think she'll ever be quiet?" Rory asked his husband.

Kurt looked up from his laptop and shook his head. "It's part of who she is, honey."

Meanwhile, upstairs in her vanity, Alice brushed her hair with a giant smile on her face and started to hum. She literally couldn't contain her excitement. After a month and a half of waiting, the glee club was finally holding auditions! She gently placed on the necklace her birth mom sent her when she was six, a simple chain with an anchor on it. While she didn't understand it at the time, she now understood it was anchoring her to her past, so that she's never forget. Her mother was only 16 when she had her, and it broke her heart, but she had to put her up for adoption. But she was blessed to have been adopted by her loving fathers. Who would've thought that a little girl put up for adoption by teenage parents would get adopted by a theatre star!

"Daddies!" she called down the stairs.

"Yes Hon?" Kurt called back up the stairs.

"I just realized something awful! I don't know what I'm going to sing for my audition!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little bit as he told her "Sweetie, you're a great singer. Just sing something you love. Sing something you sing along to on the radio! You'll be fine, I promise. And if you don't get it this year, there's always next year."

The girl squealed in fear at that. "I don't want to have to wait another year! Daddy, I want this so bad!"

Kurt hugged his daughter to him "I know you do sweetie, I know you do. And you will get it. Because you want it more than anyone else. Now c'mon, you'll be late for the bus."

* * *

Tommy Clarington felt like a million dollars. It was his senior year, and he and Junette Schuester was shoe-ins for leads, especially after they performed that duet together, and he'd be lying of he said he didn't think she was pretty. Heck, if he was being honest, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been in love with her since ninth grade. That's why he was getting so dressed up. He knew he was getting into Glee again. He just needed to be the male lead along with June. So, he ditched his usual looks of blue t-shirts and jeans, for a nice button up silver shirt and light blue khakis (of course, he needed to keep his blue converse.) He was going to woo the hell out of Junette Schuester.

He made his way down the stairs with a confident stride and a smile on his face. "You know..." his father called "It's not too late to enroll in Dalton."

"I happen to like McKinely, Dad."

Kitty then chimed in "He doesn't like the school, he likes that little ginger girl who goes there. I don't even know why, she's such a loser, you could be dating a cheerleader if you wanted to."

"Is that the one from glee club?" Hunter asked "She's as pretty as a cheerleader. And I would know, considering I married one." He said as he leaned over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"I like the school, too." Tommy commented "Besides, if I went to Dalton I'd always be seen as your son. I like going to McKinely and being myself. And it's my senior year, and I really like my course load. Besides, so many McKinely alumni got into NYADA. I think it betters my chances."

"How about winning Show Choir Nationals to better your chances?" Kitty asked with a smirk. "Now come on, I'm going to be late for work. Do you want a drive or not?"

* * *

Emily was sort of nervous for her audition, but not for the reasons one would think. She knew she was a good singer, maybe not the best, but good. What she was more nervous for was the new type of prejudice she would receive. Usually, people expected great things out of her because of her famous parents. She couldn't count the amount of times that she met people whose first reaction was "I loved your mom on "Entranced" or "Oh my gosh, your Dad wrote my favorite movie of all time!" But she knew that's not what she'd be walking into today. Today, she would be compared to her parents, back when they were in the glee club. She had Mr. Anderson for ninth grade music already this year, and he had actually asked her if she had any interest in glee club…because he was in it with her parents.

Sighing, she pulled her chocolately brown hair into a low ponytail, as she debated between a yellow or pink sweater. She saw the way the other kids in glee club dressed. June Schuester always looked flawless and trendy, and Jim Lynn and Morgin Anderson-Karofsky always looked super cute and funky. In a way, Emily sort of saw this as a good thing. Maybe her casual sense of style would make her stand out.

Deciding on the pink, she dug through her jewelry box to find a cute, matching necklace. After fastening it around her neck, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

She made her way downstairs. She had already eaten a bowl of cereal, and her mom was there with a bagged lunch for her. "I put spaghetti in a Tupperware container. Thought maybe your favorite lunch would help bring you luck for you audition today!"

"Thanks mom!" Emily said with a smile as she took it and headed outdoors to wait for the bus.

* * *

One hundred circles on the top teeth. One hundred circles on the bottom teeth. Face washed for exactly ninety seconds. Gel distributed evenly over top of his entire head. Hair parted and combed exactly eighty times on each side. Shirt buttoned from the bottom up. Pants ironed and creaseless. Just another day in the life of Xavier Abrams.

Although, today when he looked in the mirror, it just didn't seem enough. He knew that glee reauditions were today, he'd only been practicing his song for the past week and a half (every afternoon from 4-6, his mother cleared her schedule to make sure he'd get back in) Glee was one of the few things he could actually talk to his mother about, actually, and he didn't want to lose that connection. This audition needed to be flawless.

He made his way down the stairs and grabbed a muffin and bottle of water for the drive, he was almost out of the house when he heard his mom call "Wish Xavier luck, Artie! He's reaudtioning for Glee this afternoon."

"That's this afternoon?" Artie asked

Rachel nodded "Yes. And he's going to get in. I mean, I've been practicing with him every day for the last week and a half there's no way he can't get in."

"Well, good luck!" his dad wished happily.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Xavier responded cheekily. "It's my pure talent."

Artie shook his head as he muttered "Just like his mother…"

"I'm sure you mean that as a compliment!" Rachel cried over her shoulder as she started to prepare her own breakfast.

Xavier rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, can I go to school now? I have a perfect attendance record to keep and if I get one tardy…"

"I know, I know." Rachel interrupted him. "Go and have a good day." He heard her yell after he had shut the door behind him "And text me when your audition is over!"

"I was this close" he muttered to himself before entering his car.

* * *

In a way, Annaleise almost felt tricked. Sure, she liked to sing, but the more she thought about it, the more he had managed to talk her into it. But then, she thought it was okay. If it wasn't for Glee club, her mom and dad would've never met. And the more she talked to her parents, the more it seemed like a good idea. "You'll make lots of new friends!" her mom told her. "And it's such a great environment to be in."

But, although she'd never admit it, one of the main reasons she wanted to join was a conversation that she overheard. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Mercedes?" her Dad asked. "The kids in that glee club date in so many combinations I couldn't keep them straight! I don't want her tangled up in that!"

And more than anything, she _really _wanted a boyfriend….or maybe even a girlfriend. She knew Tommy Clarington was in glee club, and he was super adorable. Maybe the other boys were, too?

Turning to her closet, she suddenly felt a slight heart palpitation. Quickly and swiftly, she pulled three of her dresses out and put them in new places. Once they were where she wanted them to be, she relaxed a bit.

Pulling out the one she wanted to wear, she quickly and cleverly accessorized. More than she liked singing, she liked fashion. She always liked putting together outfits, and today's look, a dark purple sundress, a light purple cardigan, ruby strappy sandals and small ruby earrings, was one of her favorites.

As she went downstairs, she looked at her parents. "Which one of you put my dresses in my closet?"

Joe looked entirely guilty. "Oh my gosh! I did, and I'm so sorry. It totally slipped my mind. Sweetie, I promise from now on I'll make sure your mom does it."

The girl simply nodded, "Okay, thank you." She replied graciously. And with that, she was out the door, waiting for the bus.

* * *

Vincent Puckerman had a really difficult time pulling himself out of bed that morning, not that that was anything new. He was a heavy sleeper and a big partier. But as soon as he remembered what day it was, he suddenly found the energy to get up and get ready. He was more excited that he wanted to admit for the upcoming glee club auditions. He always saw June and Jim and Morgin and Tommy and Linda, and the just always seemed so happy. And while he always seemed happy around his friends…there was a lot more to the story that people didn't know about.

Getting up, he threw on a pair of shorts, a white V-neck and sneakers. He hummed the tune of the song he'd be auditioning with as he quickly combed through his hair.

He met his mom as he headed downstairs. "Hey sweetie," she greeted with a smile "Want anything for breakfast?" If there was one thing Quinn loved about her job, it was that she only worked evenings. She was never there when Vincent got home from school, but she was always there to see him off. "I can fry you up an omelet real quick."

Vincent smiled "Sure, I'd love that." He always felt very comfortable talking to his mom, so as he sat at the counter, the conversation came very easily. "I have my glee audition today."

Quinn smiled, though Vincent couldn't see it because her back was turned as she made his breakfast. "What are you planning on singing?"

"I'm thinking of doing a Coldplay song." He replied.

Quinn turned around and smiled. "That'll be good for you voice. You know, I think glee club will be a really good thing for you."

Looking up he smiled and said, "Thanks mom, I think so, too."

"So," Quinn started off on a new subject "Any new girls I should know about?"

Smirking he replied "I'll let you know when they meet me."

Quinn shook her head laughing as she placed his omelet on his plate.

* * *

Mickey Lopez took a huge breath before getting ready for school that morning. Back at her old school, she was in tons of extracurricular activities….until last year. Since coming to McKinley this year, things had been different. Well, things had been different for a few months before then, but the point was, it was her first time going out for an extracurricular activity in a while. She carefully put on some jeans before throwing on a tanktop and a leather jacket, and put on one boot before carefully doing the same on her prosthetic foot. To McKinely high, she was just the girl who was occasional clumsy. She didn't need anyone knowing about her accident.

As she made her way down the stairs to grab some breakfast, she caught her moms giving each other a little more than a quick peck on the lips. "Get a room!"she hollered from the stairs.

"Hey! It's our house. Technically they're all our rooms." Cassandra joked.

Santana eyed her daughters outfit "Why don't you let me shop for you? I saw a cuter leather jacket at the mall yesterday. It was cropped and off white…"

Mickey inwardly cringed as her mother spoke. "Really, Mami, it's okay." She told her as she poured some apple juice into a cup. "I like the way I dress."

Santana shrugged "Alright, to each his own, but the offer is always on the table."

"I know." Mickey told her and then mumbled to herself "It's not like you don't offer everyday of the week."

"I heard that!" Santana called.

"You were supposed to!" she replied in a mocking tone. One of her weaker comebacks, but she was tired at the moment and honestly didn't care.

Meanwhile, Cassandra picked her keys up off the counter "You need me to drive you?"

"I don't _need _you to." Mickey began, "But I'd like you to. We're going to the same place, after all."

* * *

Picking out an outfit for glee club auditions shouldn't be this difficult. Yet, Chris Hudson stood in front of his closet and was at a loss. He wasn't even all that interested in joining glee, but he knew his Dad had been captain for three years, but more than anything, he wanted to be more like his father by any means possible. Eventually, he decided on a light pair of jeans, a white v-neck t shirt, and a black sleeveless jacket. Very Han-Solo esque. He decided to pair it with a red scarf to give it a bit of color.

As he brushed his teeth, he thought about what song he could use to audition. He wasn't exactly the best singer in the world, but he had some sick dance moves. Maybe once he saw what songs everyone else did, he could get some inspiration?

He walked down the stairs and specifically sought out his mom. "Does this look okay?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sugar gasped. "You look adorable! Like a tiny little fashionable Han Solo! But just remember, fashion won't get you in. I mean, if it did, they wouldn't have rejected me the first time!"

Chris nodded but rolled his eyes. "I know. I'm going to rely on more than just my fashion sense."

Sugar nodded. "Good. Now, I have to get to work, would you like a drive you would you rather wait for the bus?"

"Can't Dad drive me?" he asked, a little annoyed. He wanted to talk to his Dad before his audition.

Sugar shook her head "Sorry sweetie, he had some appointment to go to."

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Okay, I guess I'll wait for the bus."

Sugar smiled and waved as she left, "Okay, don't forget money for lunch, I left it on the counter!" and with that, she was off.

Suddenly, he got a text from Rob Chang _"Dude. Are you stoked for Glee auditions or what?"_

"_What."_

* * *

"Lucy Evans" the blonde told herself in the mirror, "Today is your day. Today is the day you are going to shine." She pulled out her tooth brush and began to brush her teeth while she waited for her straighter to heat up. She applied her makeup carefully. She had to look absolutely breathtaking. Last year, she had been a bit too nervous to try out for glee club. Well, this was a different year, and a different Lucy.

She threw on a black tank top, a faded jean jacket, and a pair of leopard print pants before going back to the washroom to straighten her thick, long blonde hair.

"Oh, you look good sweetie." Sam said as she came down stairs.

Lucy scoffed "I think _awesome _is the word you're looking for. But thanks."

"So, glee club audition today?" he asked.

"Yup." She nodded "And I'm feeling good about it. That June Schuester has nothing on me."

Sam then looked at his daughter seriously "Except years of training and experience. You know her parents have been putting her in musicals since she was three? You're a fantastic singer, but you need to understand that that's not what Glee's all about. So if you don't get in…"

"Dad, I've been practicing singing in front of strangers. I started singing at the grocery store yesterday. I've sung my song a thousand times. I may not be as good as June, but I'm getting in." she finished with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, you've certainly got your mothers determination, and that will definitely serve you well for your audition. Be sure to let me know how it goes."

"I'll text you as soon as it's done." She promised as she went into the kitchen to grab a doughnut. "Now I have to go or I'll miss the bus."

* * *

If you were to look up the term "Morning Person" in the dictionary, you would probably see a picture Rob Chang that morning. He was up before his alarm, and was sort of dancing around his room in his hoodie and jeans.

As he left his room, he ran into his dad. "Someone's in a good mood. Not that that's anything new." He joked.

"I am in the zone today, dad!" He exclaimed while doing a fist pump. "Glee reauditions are today! I can't wait to get back in that choir room. I miss all the bonding. I mean, I still hang out with the crew all the time, but there's just something different about being in the room with them all the time."

"And you really don't mind the drama?" Mike asked. He remembered last year there had been more than a few pitfalls for the team with the members turning on each other. And while his son was seemingly perpetually in a good mood, he couldn't help but think that it would get taxing after a while.

Rob shook his head "I mean, we all laugh about it in the end! And besides, my friend Chris is trying out this year!"

Mike laughed "Okay, everyone is your friend; you'll have to be a little more specific."

"He's on the academic decathlon team? He's like, phenomenally good at science questions." Rob clarified.

Mike smiled at his son. "Well, the important thing is that you have fun, and I know you will."

"Thanks, Dad!" he smiled before heading out the door.

Before he got in his car, he brought out his phone and texted his friend excitedly. _"Dude. Are you stoked for Glee auditions or what?"_

"_What."_

Rob laughed and rolled his eyes. He knew he'd love glee once he got to be a part of it.

* * *

Every morning it was the same thing in the Martinez household. David went into Linda's room to wake her up (Emma didn't even know what the room looked like, she was afraid to go in there) and every morning the following dialogue happened.

"Linda, get up. You have to go to school."

"Five more minutes!"

David would then shrug "Fine, but it will take me five minutes to eat those scrambled eggs your mom made you…"

"Alright! Fine! I'm up!" she called. Of course, it took her more than 5 minutes to get ready. About 15 minutes later her she emerged downstairs, her long brown hair tied into a high ponytail, dressed in a mint green dress paired with a jean jacket and grey converse sneakers. Of course, the real accessory was her excessive eye makeup, thick black liner and a sparkly beige shadow. "Did you eat my eggs?" she asked.

"Of course not!" David said with a laugh. "I did drink your coffee, though. You know you're not supposed to have caffeine." He told her as he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"I'm still going to go through a Dunkin Donuts drive through…" she mumbled under her breath.

David quirked an eyebrow "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she replied quickly with a phony cheery tone. David just shook his head and let it go.

Emma then wanted to bring a more pleasant conversation to the forefront, so she asked "So, glee club reauditions are today. Any idea what you might sing?"

"Nope!" Linda answered honestly as she forked down more eggs.

"What about that um, that song from Sweeny Todd you like so much?" Emma offered "You know, the one about killing people!"

Linda rolled her eyes "Mom, every song in that musical is about killing people, you should be more specific."

"You know!" Emma tried "The one about how everyone, um, deserves to die."

Linda's eyes lit up. "Yes! Epiphany! Perfect!"

"Anyway sweetie, we have to get to the school. I trust you'll get there before you first class starts." Her mom called as she grabbed her things to head out the door.

"I make no promises!" Linda called.

Of course, she knew she was going to get there in plenty of time. Glee reauditions were today, and things were going to be absolutely spectacular. They'd have a great time this year. She could feel it.

* * *

**AN: So! There we have it! I gave everyone 300-500 words, and we have a quick intro to all of our characters! Just to give all the characters a little preview, and if I'm not writing your character the right way, now's the time to correct me.**

** To those of you who haven't sent me their characters auditions songs yet please do so ASAP.**

**Chapter 2 (the audition chapter) should be up within 10 days, but don't quote me on that.**

**And, as a little extra incentive, only the people who review this chapter will be sent the Glee assignment. If you don't review this chapter, your character will not sing in chapter 3.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Adopt this Story?

Guys….I'm so sorry to say this….I really need to stop writing chaptered fics. I never finish them. I loved the idea of starting a SYOC and then more ideas come to my head and I start forgetting about the other thing I wanted to write. I've thought about putting a no no on chapters for three years now. But after writing that Trez fanfic last night in two hours, I realized that if I was writing only oneshots I'd be way more productive. So, I am now taking a solemn oath to only write one shots or drabble collections from now on – no more chaptered fics.

So, what will be the fate of the stories you've been reading?

**Start of Something Else New** – This one is the hardest for me to see go, and is the one I'd like most for someone else to adopt. If you'd like to write this (and I'd maybe sign on to co-author) I'd be eternally greatful! I am so sorry guys. Really, I love this story so much, and it's the only one I can actually see myself completing. But if I tried to I'd be able to talk myself into taking on more chapter fics, and I'd find myself in a vicious cycle.

**Back To Our Future** – The story I'm the least concerned about, but the most likely to get adopted. If you're interested in taking on this story please let me know!

**A Different Office** – This story barely got off the ground. If anyone is interested in taking this story on, I'd offer to coauthor, because I had a lot of ideas for character development and such (but if you'd like to tackle it alone let me know, too!)

Thank you guys so much for understanding. Please, if you'd like to take on writing ANY of these stories let me know, and I look forward to writing more one shots in the future!


End file.
